User blog:CosmicKai227/New Location: Ocean
So, a lot of people have been complaining how small the jailbreak land is. The problem is that there's only a handful of imporant locations to go to. I feel like there should be a reason to go to any place, like how people go to the waterfall for the Ferarri, going to the hospital for the ambulance, etc. A location that has been there since day one was the sand dunes. People come here to get one of two dirtbikes/the dune buggy. I don't think such a vast place should be put to waste like that. This is the current Jailbreak map: See that giant body of water? This is what I think the map should be looking like, more or less. Now, what I want this to be isn't excatly an ocean, but a giant point of interest. As you can see, it's a body of water surrounded with islands. Here are my proposed ideas for it: 2019 Summer Update Islands-''' As you can see, there are several islands. Let's look at the large ones first. Although it won't show on the map, some of them will be barren, and others will be lusciously filled with trees. The objective of these are different for each island. Seeing as there's 5 of them, there will be 5 different heist methods. I will list them below, but I haven't decided what to assign to what island. Digging Up Treasure On one of the trees of the island, there will be a map, which is a classic Leading-from-here-to-X scenario. The treasure and map location will be randomized every time. Once criminals locate the X, they will need shovels. If you have seen on Badimo's trello, they are considering to add crafting. Shovels could be created by finding randomized driftwood and/or stone throughout the island. Once everything is in place, a short minigame will play when trying to dig for the treasure. This minigame is similar to that in Restaurant Tycoon, where you press certain keys in a random order, in a certain timeframe. Once you have dug up the treasure chest, you can hold E for about 10 seconds to collect it. Upon exiting the island, you will collect the money. Procedure: Hold E to automatically take the treasure. Exit island to collect money. Money: $1,500 Stealing From a Village This village is guarded by bloodthirsty, barbaric NPCs. There will be multiple tiki huts that you can steal from. The amount of loot given and amount of security/inhabitants will be told by its size. Robbing works similarly to the Museum or jewelry store; you rob selected limit of things, then you try to escape. If an NPC sees you, they will scream, alerting others in the vicinity and will start to try to attack you. You can kill them, but they eventually respawn. They will not hesitate to kill you. Each tiki hut will be guarded by a certain amount of NPCs, with the Chief's hut being the most guarded, and the best-giving in terms of loot. If you need an idea of what value low economy-villages would have, think about it. Animal furs, priceless weapons, resources, etc. Upon killing any NPCs that have spotted you, you will automatically recieve money for what you have robbed. If this sounds too OP, only one person can rob a certain house, and they can only rob what's there. Also to balance this out, NPCs can kill you in 4 shots, so be careful! Procedure: Enter a house, kill any NPCs if necessary, steal all items. Money will automatically collect from stealing an item, but will be put on hold until any NPCs that have spotted you are killed. Money: Varies by house, starting at $200 per item and ending at $1,000 per item. Robbing a Resort One one of the islands is a getaway resort. This is much simpler; there are 6 floors. Each floor will have 6 rooms. Each robbable room will contain a small amount of cash, so robbing all robbable rooms on a floor will give you train-like cash with a train-like robbery procedure for each room. Out of all of these, however, there will be one unrobbable room. Opening the door to this room will have a gard standing right at the doorway, and they will try to shoot you for a few seconds before the door closes. You have a short time to react, and just standing still will surely get you killed. You will have to go to a criminal base to collect your earned money. There's no limit on how much you can rob in the building, but it will be quite lengthy doing so, and there will only be one exit, meaning cops can camp there. Entering the resort automatically sets off alarms. Transportation will either be stairs or an elevator. Procedure: Hold E to jam open a door. Go to the closet in the room, and play a small key-clicking minigame to open the safe, similarly to digging in the island. Then collect money from the safe, similarly to the bank, and escape the room. Go to island criminal base to collect money. Money: About $400 per room. In total per floor, $2000. Quicksand Island You'll always want to be moving here, if you want to live. Treasure will slowly come out of the sand, each worth about $500. The entire island is made of quicksand, so if you stay still for a while, you'll start to inevitably sink. If you start, the only way out is for a criminal to pull you out by holding E for 3 seconds. BUT, if anyone dies in the quicksand, a treasure will immediately pop out from where the criminal died, decreasing the wait time for another one. This puts you into a dilemma: whether you want to save a fellow criminal, or let them die for the treasure. There is no limit to how much treasure you can get, but for each piece of treasure stolen, the quicksand will be more agressive, and eventually you'll have to start running and jumping just to not sink. Exiting the island will let you collect your money. Procedure: Wait for treasure to pop out of the sand, and hold E to collect it. Exit the island to collect money. Money: Value increases over time. Starting at $900 per artifact, ending at $2,000. Criminal Base #3 Ok, I'm sorry for saying this was going to be a robbable location but hear me out. Cops get twice the bounty collected if they arrest a criminal here. Here, certain boats will spawn for criminals, and so will certain weapons. This will probably be a popular camping spot for cops, but a popular spot for criminals as well. Here, criminals can get all gun shop weapons, and will be able to swap missions with an NPC. I'm sorry if this isn't as elaborate as you'd like it to be, but I'm kinda running out of ideas here. Procedure: N/A Money: Double bounty money for any criminal caught here. Now, heists gone, and now new things. 'Boats-' Boats are the main form of water transportation. They can't work on land, and they will spawn on piers which border the water. There will be 6 kinds, and I will rate them by 1 to 5: Raft This is the most basic boat. Costing $10,000, this is the slowest boat and holds 2 people. It requires constant pushing to move faster. Passangers are open to fire. Has nothing special about it, except that 4 spawn at the beaches of each island. Speed- 1 Handling- 3 Acceleration- N/A Health- 100 points Pontoon This costs $50,000. It's fairly fast, and holds up to 4 people. It's fairly quick, and has basic things, like honking, sirens, and a motor. That's really all there is to say about this, except that one spawns at the island criminal base. Speed- 3 Handling- 3 Acceleration- 2 Health- 200 points Lifeboat The water-equivalent of the Ambulance, sort of. The boat itself can carry 2 people. You can throw a lifesaver to somebody, and they can get in. The lifesaver will be attatched to a rope connecting the item and the boat. People in the lifesaver can use all weapons and items. Addidionally, they can detatch the lifesaver to go safely swimming on their own. Staying on the lifesaver/lifeboat heals 10 HP per second. The boat itself is the second-fastest, and has a special siren. Speed- 4 Handling- 3 Acceleration- 3 Health- 260 points This will cost $200,000. Gunboat Name says all. This boat will have 2 guns on it, all accessible to passengers. The boat can hold up to 5 people. The guns themselves are decently powerful, but can only kill other players/shoot down boats. This boat costs $110,000. It's kind of slow, but makes up for it with good handling, and the guns! 2 passangers can be at the guns, one in the front driver seat, and 2 sitting in the back, who can use weapons and items. This one spawns at the island criminal base. The guns themselves are equivalent to more powerful, but slower-shooting AK-47s that have infinite ammo, but easily overheat. Speed- 2 Handling- 5 Acceleration- 4 Health- 250 points Yacht The fastest kind of boat. it holds 3 people, and costs $400,000. Ramming into somebody with this will cause them damage. This is the water-equivalent to a bugatti. This is easily damaged, though, and can be a pain to use if there are a lot of people shooting at it at once. There can be 2 players inside, and both can shoot out windows. The other one can sit on the starboard and use any weapon/item. That's all there is to it. Speed- 5 Handling- 3 Acceleration- 5 Health- 140 points Ferry This boat will cost $70,000. Its special ability is that it can hold up to 1 car and 1 boat at the same time. It can hold 3 people in the boat, who can't use weapons or items. The people in the car/boat can't control the vehicle, but can use items/weapons. This can be somewhat useful, and its speed is between the pontoon and the lifeboat. This is also the most sturdy boat. Speed- 3.5...? Handling- 4 Acceleration- 4 Health- 300 points Pirate Ship This is exclusive to the Pirate Gamepass, which I'll discuss later. The boat is fairly big, and can hold up to about 12 people. None of them need to be sitting, since the boat is that big. It'll look like your typical pirate ship, but it's just going to be the deck and the cannon area. The cannons themselves shoot cannonballs which are powerful, yet fire slowly and are somewhat inaccurate. If a cannonball hits something, it causes explosive area damage, and 75 HP regardless of conditions. The boat isn't fast by any means, but it's the second-most sturdy. Speed- 2 Handling- 3 Acceleration- 2 Health- 285 points Now onto other things: '''Pirate Gamepass- A 500-robux gamepass. It lets you wear Pirate Attire (self explanatory), grants access to driving the Pirate Ship, and gives access to the Broadsword and Musket. Broadsword This sword slices quickly. It does 15 damager per slice, and only works close-range. Fortunately, its range is slightly bigger than handcuffs. While attacking, you will slow down a little bit. This is useful if your aim isn't all that good, but kind of risky becausue you'll have to be running and jumping while using it if you don't want to get cuffed. This and the Musket are available at the island criminal base. Musket The Musket is like a miniature cannon. Like the cannon, it fires slowly, and is similar to a rocket launcher. The thing about this though, is that the bullets are heavy, and there's only one per clip. The heavy bullet means that they will easily drop, and are not recommended for long-range attacks. Fortunately, though, they do have area damage, and they can pop a vehicle's tires on one shot. The Musket does 67 damage upon impact, regardless of range. Pirates will also collect an extra 10% of money from any island robberies. Sharks- Sharks are the reason you want a boat. They are not killable, and will inevitably catch up to you if you're swimming near islands. They will instantly kill you, so just make sure to get a boat! If you're in the lifesaver from the lifeboat, they won't try to kill you. Driving a car under the water won't stop them either. Now, here are the 2 locations I haven't named. If you look closely at the water on the map, you'll see 2 things I haven't mentioned: a star, and a brown dot. Star Island This is an island covered with forest and an ancient temple. This will hold amazing loot, and is "robbable" by both cops and criminals! To gain access to it, a player must find a jewel. This is small, hard to notice, and randomly placed around the map. Said player can then go to the Star Island temple, and insert the jewel into a small opening. The entire server will get the notification that the temple opened. The temple will be open for 35 minutes before closing again. This will be filled with booby traps that will only take experience to be able to predict. The robbing procedure is spread all over; some parts of the temple will be robbable like a museum, others like a jewelry store, others like the bank, and even others like the bank/gas station! When everyone is done robbing, they can enter a final room. Here, there will be 4 switches, all of which must be flipped near the same time to escape. Money is collected at any criminal base for criminals, or any police station for police. Fortunately, you can get up to $30,000 robbing this location! Procedure(s): Smash pots for theirs hidden treasures, enter a room full of crystals and wait for the money to gradually collect, hold E on certain artifacts to get a bag and be able to collect certain KGs of them, or hold E for a while on heavy artifacts to automatically collect their money's worth. All of these are different procedures for different rooms, and only one can be done per person. Kind of confusing, right? Shipwreck This is similar to the village robbery. Of course, there's treasure here. BUT, there's going to be pirate ghouls, roaming the wreck. The only way to kill these ghosts is to make them touch water. To do this, you can hold E on certain spots on the wreck to make a leak, which will sprout up and destroy any ghoul that makes contact with it. However, if too many leaks are made, the boat will start sinking, and the sharks will get the better of you. Ghouls will automatically kill you, but fortunately, they're quite slow, and creating a leak takes as fast as cuffing somebody. The leaks will have to be made near where the ghouls spawn, so they can't catch you. 2 people will have to break into the cellar, where all of the ship's stolen treasure is kept. Robbing it is like robbing the bank, just wait to collect money. However, you can't escape until you have collected the required amount of money (about $5,000), so make sure to make an appropriate amount of leaks to fend off the ghouls before trying to rob. Procedure: You and a teammate walk near a cellar to place dynamite on it. Wait a few seconds, and enter the room of treasures. Wait to collect $5,000 worth of them, and escape. Trying to escape before doing so will teleport you back inside. Exit the cellar to collect the money. Lastly, the minor features. Piers There's 8 of them, each bordering the water. 3 rafts and 1 pontoon will always spawn at them. 2 of them spawn a lifeboat, 2 of them spawn a gunboat, 2 of them spawn a yacht, and 2 of them spawn a pirate ship. Boat Shooting I forgot to mantion this. Notice how I put hitpoint for boats? If the hitpoints reach 0, the boat will start to sink. After a few seconds, it'll start regenerating and resurfacing. If your boat sinks or if you jump out of one, you will automatically get a life jacket. This will protect you from sharks (don't ask me how), but it will be connected to the boat (don't ask me why), so if the boat starts sinking, it'll take you down with it, which introduces us to our next feature!' Sinking Self explanatory-ish? It works similarly to minecraft; you will have 10 bubbles of oxygen, and they decrease when you're underwater. Once the bubbles reach 0, you will rapidly lose health until you get air. Well, that's all. Surprisingly enough, this took all night and all morning to write! Tell me what you think in the comments below! Category:Blog posts